Yugi Learned From Atemu
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Sequal to 'Tea Misses Atemu'. It's been ten years since Atemu left for the Spirit Realm and the pain is still there for Yugi. Will a CD Tea gave him help relieve his pain? Songfic to I Learned From You by Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus.


**This is the sequel to my story **_**Tea Misses Atemu, **_**except this is Yugi's side of the story. I heard the song **_**I Learned From You **_**today and thought of Yugi and Atemu.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song _I Learned From You._ **

Yugi stepped into his room and closed the door behind him. It had been a painful day. Yugi was back in Domino for a while and was staying in his old room of the Game Shop. The Game Shop had long since been closed since Grandpa died five years ago. Now it was just a place for Yugi to stay whenever he came back to Domino. He had currently been in a tournament in London. Today Yugi had been wandering around the city and his feet had absentmindedly taken him to the Ancient Egypt section of the museum. Yugi wandered around the Egyptian section for a while until the memories of Atemu became so painful that he had to leave. Everything seemed to remind Yugi of Atemu. Yugi even avoided looking in the mirror more than necessary because, as he got older, he had begun to look like Atemu.

Yugi dumped his bag near his desk, and a CD fell of the desk. Yugi bent down to pick it up and recognized it. It was a CD Tea gave him about a year after Atemu left. It was a song called _I Learned From You _by Miley Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus. Yugi had never listened to it because he never particularly liked Miley Cyrus's music.

_Well, there's nothing else to do, _Yugi thought, putting the CD into his stereo and hitting play. Yugi laid face up on his bed, his arms folded under his head as Miley's voice filled the room:

_Ooooo...yeah_

_I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin'  
I thought that I knew all I need to know  
I didn't realize that somewhere inside me  
I knew you were right but I couldn't say so  
I can take care of myself...yeah, you taught me well_

_This isn't half bad, _Yugi thought with a small smile. The song reminded him of him and Atemu:

__

I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you

Yugi felt a tear fall down his cheek and hastily wiped it away. 

_Why didn't I listen to this earlier? _he thought just as Billy Ray's voice floated out of the stereo, and more tears burned in his eyes. Billy Ray's voice reminded him of Atemu's (minus the southern accent). It had that same deep father-like tone to it. It was almost like listening to Atemu himself:

__

We always don't agree on, what is the best way  
To get to the place that we're going from here  
But I can really trust you, and give you the distance  
To make your decisions without any fear  
Billy Ray and Miley: I'm grateful for all of the times, you opened my eyes

I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you.

You taught me to stand on my own,

_Miley: And I thank you for that  
Billy Ray and Miley: You saved me, you made me, and now that I'm looking back  
Miley: I can say_

Yugi turned over onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow, trying not to cry. How did Tea know this song was perfect for him? He really had earned so much from Atemu. Atemu taught him how to be strong and stand on his own. It was because of Atemu that Yugi was no longer the quiet, shy little boy he use to be. Yugi now had confidence and courage. All because he learned it from Atemu. Suddenly, there was a knock at Yugi's door.

_Who could that be? _Yugi thought. Joey was in a tournament in Venice. Tea was in New York. Tristan opened a motorcycle shop all the way on the other side of the city and Yugi hadn't told anyone he was back in Domino.

"Come in," Yugi said, wiping away the tears forming in his eyes. Tea opened the door with a smile so big it was a wonder that her face didn't break.

"Yugi, there's someone here who wants to see you," she said happily.

"Who?" Yugi asked, sitting up on his bed. Tea opened the door and Atemu walked into Yugi's room. Yugi's eyes widened.

"A-Atemu?" Yugi said in shock. Atemu smiled.

"Yugi," he said walking over to him. Yugi stood up, still hardly believing what was happening.

"Atemu, is it really you?" Yugi asked. Atemu nodded. Suddenly, Yugi enveloped Atemu in a tight hug as tears fell from his eyes.

"I can't believe it," Yugi said through his tears. And suddenly, Yugi seemed like the small sensitive boy he use to be when Atemu first met him.

_Billy Ray and Miley: Woooaaahhhh._

_Miley: Yeeeaaah…_

Billy Ray and Miley: I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose 

_(Miley: something you choose)  
Billy Ray and Miley: All of the reasons to keep on believin' _

_(Miley: Keep on believin')  
Billy Ray and Miley: There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you _

_(Miley: I learned from yoooouuu)_

"Atemu, how are you here?" Yugi asked.

"The Guardians of the Pharaoh helped me return to this world in my own body," Atemu said, rubbing Yugi's back soothingly.

_  
(Miley: I learned from you)_

_Billy Ray and Miley: I learned that strength is something you choose _

_(Billy Ray: Something you choose)  
Billy Ray and Miley: All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from_

_Yooouuu_

_Miley: yeeeaaahh_

"Are you really here to stay?" Yugi asked.

"Yes," said Atemu with a smile, "I am."

_Billy Ray and Miley: I learned from you._

**There's the end of this little story. I hope you liked it. Please Review!**


End file.
